Typically, global location systems can determine the location of an object, such as a ship or an aircraft, anywhere on the earth. One example of a presently-known location system is the Global Positioning System (GPS). GPS can determine the location of an object, in terms of latitudinal and longitudinal coordinates.
However, conventional GPSs, and other global location systems, are currently not included within end user communication devices, including, for example, cellular telephones and pagers. Such communication devices would allow these location systems to serve the additional functions of locating end users and/or for allowing end users to be found.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method, which allows for the location of end users, as well as for the authorization of end users to be found, that overcomes the disadvantages described above.